01: Back in Business/transcript
Mission Briefing Situation: After a long absence due to injuries, you are ready to rejoin your squad and resume your post as Chief Warrant Officer. Objectives: Follow Captain Jones' lead through the training obstacle course. Rules of Engagement: There are no hostiles on the training grounds. Do not shoot your squad mates. Mission 01: Back in Business Cut to the player as Warrens inside a Huey, which roughly lands at a military camp, where Vendette is standing. Vendette: Woah, Chief! That was a bad landing! Are you okay?! Try to move your head. drag on the screen to your right and left. The player looks to their right and left. Vendette: Great! Now look up and down in the same way. The player looks up and down. Vendette: Excellent! Now follow me. Vendette walks to Khris and the player follows. Vendette: All's well, Chief! Go on, your squad is waiting for you. Vendette gestures to an open door. The player enters, and makes their way to their squad, including Jones, Dozer, Ryan, and Fox. Command: You can see the location of your objective via the arrow at the top of the screen. Go ahead and link up with them! The player approaches their squad. Jones: Just couldn't stay away from the suck, eh, Chief? Good to see you anyways. Dozer: Great to see you back... and almost in fighting shape! (laughs) I'm just kidding. Jones: Okay, listen up. Command has a new mission for us: Operation Sandstorm. Fox: Heh, kinda sounds poetic, don't it? Ryan: (laughs) Well, "Operation: Get Cooked in The Desert" just don't have the same ring! Jones: Alright, you knuckleheads, we move out in oh-one-hundred. Chief, stick around. Jones goes to the training course with Warrens. Jones: First, let's do a quick practice run. Chief moves over some tires and approaches a wall of sandbags. Jones: Approach an obstacle and tap the jump icon to jump over it. The player jumps over 3 walls of sandbags. Jones: A similar icon will appear whenever you can execute an action. You can also keep moving forward towards a small obstacle to jump over it. The player crosses a bridge then jumps down a cliff as part of the training course. They are hurt from the fall. Jones: Looks like you're injured. Don't worry, you'll be fine in a sec, Chief! The player's health regenerates as they move to a barb wire crawl. Jones: You can crouch by tapping the icon next to the virtual stick. The player crouches and makes their way through the crawl. Jones: Now tap the icon again to stand up. The player stands up. Jones: Now, let's gear you up. C'mere. The player follows Jones through a building to get to the shooting range. Jones: How about you pick up some ammo for your gun to start? The pla''yer loads their MN106. Jones gestures towards a weapons crate in a small building. The player goes to it.'' Jones: Now grab a second gun from that weapons crate. The player retrieves a Benelli M4 from the weapons crate. When they return to Jones, he gestures towards the shooting range and moves so that the player may go to it. Jones: Okay. let's hit the shooting range. You know the drill. Shoot them targets dead, Chief. The player shoots 3 targets. Jones: Nice shot. To reload, just tap the weapon icon once. The player reloads their weapon. A target pops up. Jones: When you're close enough, you can auto-target the head for more damage. The player shoots the target, then follows as Jones moves again, allowing passage to another shooting range. Jones: Great job, Chief! Now come over here. Lookin' good. Now let's try your other weapon. The player switches weapons. Jones: Okay, now let's go for more distant targets. Hit the iron sights icon. The player aims down the sights of their weapon. Jones: Now shoot those targets. The player shoots 3 more targets. Jones: Looks like you're still the best shot in the unit, Chief! Okay, now let's head to the grenade stand. Jones moves another time to another range, and the player follows. The player picks up some grenades. Jones: To throw a grenade, tap the grenade icon. Now, try to hit the dummies over there! 3 targets appear behind cover. The player throws a fragmentation grenade and hits them all. Jones: Nice. Instant dummy confetti. Gotta love it. To switch to a flash grenade, double-tap the grenade icon. The player switches to a flash grenade. Jones moves once again to a new section of the training grounds. Jones: There, not too hard, was it? Now follow me. You see that dummy? Move close to him. The player approaches a mannequin with a headdress and jacket. Jones: To execute a melee hit, just shoot the target while up close. The player melees the mannequin twice. Jones: Looks like you haven't lost your edge, Chief. Okay, now come with me to the training grounds. Jones walks beside the entrance to a building. The player enters, and makes their way to the next section by their self. Jones: Alright, Chief. Let's put it all together. The player goes through the training grounds, and jumps down to another area of the camp. Jones: Violence and mayhem! Let's rendezvous and move out! The player boards a Huey with their squad, and the level ends.Category:Mission transcripts